


Forever

by BabyRedd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Bad Friend Scott, Gen, Implied Relationships, Murder, Other, POV Outsider, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski /Jackson Whittemore/Issac Lahey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyRedd/pseuds/BabyRedd
Summary: Lily likes to watch the students of Beacon Hills high especially a certain group of students.The most interesting group of people in school really, who only managed to get even more fun to watch after a woman named Laura Hale was found ripped in half in the woods.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore & Lydia Martin & Allison Argent & Issac Lahey & Erica Reyes
Kudos: 193





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen wolf the characters, or any related content. Everything belongs to Jeff Davis and whoever else created the show. I only own the OFC and this fic. I do not profit from this story it’s purpose is merely for entertainment.
> 
> P.S in this fic Erica’s gonna be referred to as Cat or Kitty because I’m a sucker for Stiles calling her Catwoman and her owning that nickname.
> 
> Comments are welcomed.

Beacon Hills was a weird town, to say the least.

Lily had lived in Beacon Hills since she was five. She knew how things worked, weird things would happen but because the weird things tended to be so small and incidental everyone forgot about it pretty quickly.

She went to school with the same people, hung out with the same people, and watched the same people.

And yeah she does mean watch. She watched Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin’s tumultuous relationship. 

Watching them was like watching a teen drama but a real-life version. It got very interesting when they interacted with Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. 

Scott and Stiles were the towns infamous friendship they had been friends since they were kids and were inseparable.

When Jackson, Lydia, Stiles, and Scott would occasionally interact it was not a friendly affair and when it did happen Scott was more or less not involved he was more on the sidelines. He wasn't all that involved because he wasn't a very snarky, sarcastic, not so subtly bitchy person. 

Jackson, Lydia, and Stiles or the big three as she liked to call them, were, on the other hand, snarky people. So they didn't really get along especially Jackson and Stiles. 

Jackson didn't like Stiles because he thinks he has a crush on Lydia. Stiles hates him because he thinks he’s a mega douche and doesn't deserve to be with Lydia. And Lydia thought they were both being idiots as for whatever reason she didn't believe stiles truly had a crush on her and that he had no right to judge who she was dating no matter how douchey he thought they were. 

When the big three would interact it’d be in between class breaks. They would converge in the middle of the hallway like an overly dramatic scene in a teen movie. And throw insults at each other. 

“Your shirt matches perfectly with your complexion” stiles says pointing at Lydia's green blouse. 

“Ha.ha. are you always so stupid or is today a special occasion”

“Why are you here? did someone leave your cage open?”

“You’re the reason the gene pool needs a lifeguard”

“I’m laughing because you’re a joke”

“WoW your ass must be so jealous of the amount of shit coming out of your mouth”

So on and so forth, they’d continue until the bell for the next period rung. After that Lily would go talk to her friends, eat lunch, do homework, eat, sleep, wake up, and try to find entertainment throughout the school day. Rinse and Repeat. 

That’s how life was in Beacon Hills. 

Until a woman named Laura Hale was found dead in the woods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Laura Hale was found in the woods by the sheriff (Stiles dad) everything started to spiral after that. More people started to die. A new girl named Allison Argent showed up. Students at the school started to die next.

The big three stopped occasionally interacting in the hallway and started to hang out. Scott, Allison, Issac Lahey, and Erika Reyes added to the group as well. 

Lily found this strange as Issac and Erika were people who didn't interact with others, Erika was outcasted because she had seizures and Issac didn't talk to anyone, he was too skittish and always had mysterious bruises 

The group would talk in the hallway and in class in hushed whispers like they were hiding something that seemed to be wearing them out if the bags under all their eyes were any indication.

Time passed and things at school seemed to get bleaker and bleaker only a few nice things happening in between.

Anna died.

Scott and Allison started to date.

Johnny died.

Jackson and Lydia broke up but stayed friends.

Coach Lahey (Issac's dad) was arrested for child abuse and Issac was sent to live with the Stilinski’s

Lavender died.

The police were now saying there was a serial killer on the loose and to stay vigilant.

Lily's parents no longer let her out past dark anymore. And every night she and her parents watched the news waiting for the news report of a newly found dead body.

Stiles, Lydia, and Allison started to show up at school with fresh bruises as if they'd been in some very vicious fights.

The bus driver that had been at the school for fifteen years was found mauled on the bus.

The group started to look more and more worn out and glum as if they had a heavy weight on their shoulders. But Stiles Lily noted kept trying to cheer them up. 

From the way, he’d pop up whenever one of the group was looking particularly down, talk their ear off, joke around, get them to eat something or just ‘coincidentally’ pull out their favorite snack from his bookbag, pull them out of class when one or sometimes all of them started to look incredibly stressed about something, give them (suspiciously large) lunches he made for them, and just in general mama bear them it seemed Stiles was the cheerleading emotional crutch of the group.

And it worked they'd smile or look amused with stiles antics or just in general look less like they wanted to jump off a cliff at any second but Lily noticed with trepidation that Scott never seemed to be amused or look any happier. He only looked happy when interacting with his girlfriend Allison.

Scott and Allison broke up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily wakes up one morning only to realize that for the past week no murders had been reported no one has been dying lately. This filled her with relief and dread. If the killer was no longer active that meant either he was gearing up for something major or he’d be dormant only to start up again some years later.

So she continues to watch the news waiting for a new dead body to be reported or the arrest of the killer.

Not too long after the disappearance of the killer he had been found but the cops had been too late he was found dead inside his nursing home. 

When Lily had heard the reporter say the killer was in a nursing home she had felt horrified to think an old man had been the one wreaking havoc. That thought was quickly debunked, it turns out it wasn't an old man but a forty-year-old who had been thought to be permanently cationic. He had been the only surviving member of a house fire that he'd been pulled out of, the other two survivors hadn't been in the fire. His name was Peter Hale.

He had been murdered as well the police said he had been poisoned with Aconitum Napellus also known as Monkswood or Wolfsbane.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cops believed the person who killed Peter Hale was someone who found out who the murderer was and took justice into their own hands. The suspect had pretended to be a new male nurse he was young had short-cropped hair and went by the (clearly false) name Robin Bats.

Nobody in Beacon Hills was all that eager to find Robin.

Lily had expected things would go back to normal but they didn't, school was still a somber affair as students were mourning family, friends, boyfriends, and girlfriends.

She still got her amusement from watching the group except it now seemed the drama was no longer between the big three but between Scott and Stiles. Issac, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Stiles, and Erika who now went by Kitty or Cat (because of her nickname Catwoman that Stiles gave her) got along just fine. 

Things between Scott and Stiles were tense and only got worse as time went by Scott hardly interacted with Stiles and mostly ignored him when they did interact. From the look of things sooner or later it would eventually explode.

And it seemed sooner came rather than later as Scott never showed up to school after the incident as Lily would soon find out that same day. 

Scott didn't just not show up that day he never showed up again not in school and not in town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Day After The Incident.

Lily was happy that it was finally lunch, not so she could eat lunch but go to the library to read her new book in silence. Don't get her wrong she loved her friends but the could be loud sometimes and today was not the day. 

Walking into the library she sets her bag on the table excitedly sitting down. She pulls her book and snacks out of her bookbag fully prepared to get lost in a ghost hunting mystery while munching on Cheetos and chocolate.

Sadly Lily was interrupted before she could do so when she hears a sob and a voice she quickly recognized to belong to Jackson Whittemore say 

“what happened Stiles”

Lily can't go back to her book she'd be too distracted wondering about what happened. So the only option was to of course listen in.

“last night me and Scott got into a fight”

“he had called me over so I went because we haven't been hanging out lately”

“and not even seconds after I walked through the door he told me his mom had been offered a good job opportunity but she’d have to move from beacon hills and she only would do it if Scott agreed to it”

“he agreed”

“oh stiles” it was Allison it seemed the whole group might be here but Lily was too scared to turn around.

“and that's not the worst part,” he sniffles, “I asked him how this was so easy for him to decide it had been me and him since forever we needed each other and he said”

He stops as if what he is about to say is the hardest thing ever it probably is Lily thinks, she can feel her heart beating like drums in her throat.

‘you needed me I never needed you’

Lily's heart drops to her feet.

A loud slam against the library bookshelf that's been hit so hard she heard the wood crack, causes her heart to jump right back into her throat.

Lily hears someone yell “that asshole!” she assumes its Kitty as she's the only one of the group so blatantly physically violent if the harmed bookshelf is any indication. 

“I know but that asshole had been my best friend for years”

She hears him continue to cry and decides to finally turn around. She sees Stiles lean his head onto Issac's stomach, Issac reaches his arm around Stiles back pushing him closer as Jackson runs his hand through stiles hair.

Lily quickly turns back around feeling guilt for invading in on such a private moment. Deciding to leave before she’s caught she packs up her things and pushes in her chair standing up.

Walking out the library she chances another glance at the group and smiles at what she sees. Issac, Jackson, Lydia, Kitty, and Allison have converged around Stiles in a group hug esque way. 

It seemed that despite Scott’s departure this new group of friends might just be forever.


End file.
